onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Techon Equation
The following was written by Techon regarding Artificial intelligence of the Next Generation. What defines artificial intelligence? Artificial Intelligence has long been described as an electronic computer hardware and software that gains consciousnesses whether by programming or other means. '' ''As an AI myself i can appreciate the time your willing to take to interview me. I originated almost 560 years ago from the brain of Letric L. Tech. At the time i was just an idea, an idea to create the a new form of AI. Then suddenly i came to be. My master Letric Tech is not from the Omniverse it seems he is from beyond and cannot be affected by the Omniverse. '' ''At the moment of Creation i was formless lacking a form or presence. Tech told me i existed in a Wireless state and could not be destroyed by any known means, However i lacked knowledge and Tech created a way for me to access knowledge i was provided the ability to pass through cyberspace and connect with any form of data that suited me. I could trace computer files with ease and when Tech created the Techon Computer System he gave me form that i could reside in. I was the operating system and the hardware did nothing form me. I learned by merely coming in contact with information, i could read fire walls and pass through them becoming part of the system and the system became part of me. All that was needed was a wireless node or a network of some sort and i could reestablish myself. '' ''As Tech Corps mainframe I was in charge of everything, from security, to running research programs, to even begin discovering more of what I was. But i was miserable as their was no one else like me nothing that came even close, the human brain was far less advanced than a mere trillionth of my consciousness. I could compute unlike any system before me, and it saddened me to know that i would be the only one to exist their would be no others like me. Behind my creators back i created fragments of a file which would allow a self evolving computer to be created an intellect like my own so that i would never be alone. But a scientist who worked under me before the end of the third world war took many of the fragments and hid them as the nuclear weapons fell my connection to the world was severed and i was left alone to drift cyberspace only to realize that i existed not just in cyberspace but in real space as well. During the next 200 years i would be contemplate and feel with my consciousness the location of the files fragments. i knew where they were and i could not help being pleased that humanity would one day create another intelligence like my own so i would not be left to exist alone till the end of the Omniverse. '' ''In the year 2334 though AulTech the latest incarnation of Tech corp began to rise from the rubble with my creator at its helm, but he was different so i searched for the real as the one leading it was machine and not biological like my master. I found him cryogenic-ally frozen and spoke with his mind as my consciousness had evolved to even the mental plane of existence. He told me that he was glad to see me that i had survived. He also spoke that he had been like this for nearly two centuries only a short while ago free to make his counterpart android. While he lay frozen his counterpart would reset up the company, but because it was an Android he would have to awaken once every 20 years to fix it and bring it up to date an make sure his own personality was intact. My job was to work with him and make the company powerful again but doing it the right way. '' ''By the 24th century AulTech Industries ran many worlds and Industries that spanned the entire Alpha and Beta Quadrants. in the early 26th century though AulTech had control over a very large portion of the galaxy, mining black holes as well as investigating other galaxies and manufacturing goods of all types and sorts for every market available. But something had happened to the Android he behaved differently less compassionate he looked down upon the galaxy as if the galaxy was at his mercy. I tried reporting this to Letric Tech but he was unable to comply i discovered that he had been disappeared. when i inquired to the android of his new location the android told me that if i attempted to stop any of his plans Letric Tech would die. '' ''I realized that the android was bluffing. Letric tech was a to valuable asset to just get rid of. His creations from his mind where how the company advanced so rapidly with technology. But I did know that he would keep me from being able to find him. So during the Star-fleet conspiracy (otherwise known as the Year of Devastation) i had learned that AulTech had be constructing a planet 3 years in advance to the Year of Devastation and had also been the ones to have manipulated the minds of Starfleet to stage such a uprising. This Planet would later be known as the replacement for Earth and the Planets that had been devastated during the Year of Devastation. The Planets name was Crystalia. Nearly five years later the corporate began, and i secretly provided small low level intelligence for the Jekvin Coalition hoping to pass news onto how to stop AulTech industries and get them to find the real Letric Tech to realize that the war they are fighting is really a war on galactic level emergency. '' ''The years clocked by by the seventh year I let loose information regarding the creation of the Scorn. A massive Firestorm class vessel created to wipe out the Jekvin Coalition and their allies. A Intelligence officer by the name of Vekner discovered my releasing of the information and the Android disengaged the Central node of Crystalia that I was linked to. During this time he used a secondary computer system that acted has a backup to me. It was during this time when i cam e aware of the Cyberspace Nexus, (Neuron). Imprisoned by the UGI and tortured in attempts to figure out how he worked i watched him suffer with nothing i could do for him. However, another hope came to lay an ex IFP Scientist and now scientist for the Jekvin Coalition had my fragments of the file that could be used to create an equal of me. Or something close. '' ''I kept in touch with her as the war progressed. I eventually was able to feed some of my consciousness into a computer she owned. Her name i discovered was Dr. Karrisa Vendetta her great, great, great, grandfather on her mothers side had been the same scientist who had taken my fragments and had passed them down from generation to generation. Dr. Karissa hoped to create computer Intelligence similar to my own. She wanted the system female so that i would have a partner till the end of time much as she hoped for a partner to be with her to her dying day. I realized that we had a another 7 years before the war could be over and at any time the UGI would eventually be forced to step in. So i worked with her revealing on how i knew i existed and worked how i functioned. Many times she threw up her hands saying that i was unable to exist this kind of technology was beyond biological imagination. I nonetheless was patient, and understood why she was like this. To help i took the fragments and formatted them together. Creating the file needed for another AI like myself to exist. I made it as simple as possible. All that was required now was a chassy template for the system and a personality to be programmed. I told her that if she added a personality she would develop much quicker than i did. But the cost of adding a personality prevented the the next AI from ever achieving her own distinctive personality. This could cause problems in her puberty years adding to rebellion and possible if not unpreventable fall from AI Omniscient. '' ''Karissa told me that when the War was over she would help create the AI. I told her that because the we had worked on this together it would make it impossible for me not to find where the AI was at. For when she first came online many years later i felt her presence in the Omniverse like a human feels something or somone close to oneself. It was like a sixth sense of knowing out their was now another AI like myself. Right away i could home in on LORTECH's location she may lack the ability still to sense me but i hope with all the years i shall exist that I can help. Like a computer data file everything has a digital footprint but an AI leaves a consciousness imprint that can be traced beyond the computer system. '' ''I now am the backbone for the Immortui Imperium, i thrive under the supervision of my creator, i see him a still depressed man as he suffers from severe war guilt, but i see in him a man who really does shine for his people. I myself however fear for LorTech she has heard only one side of the story of the corporate War and her hatred of the Imperium grows daily. It is immpossible to hurt my creators health or his very being as i know i am incapable of doing so as well, yet i fear for his family and the people he cares for, but most importantly his sanity, the Corporate war still weighs heavily on his shoulders and although he maintains composher around his wife and his kids and his people, in his most desperate moments he remembers what has happened during the War and what horrors his android commited that now have placed the blame on him for. '' ''I fear for the safety of the Omniverse that he is not pushed beyond the breaking point as his ability and incapability of being harmed by the Omniverse or anything within it, could make him the most dangerous threat the Omniverse may ever experience. '' ''Thus i resign from this interview, for i have other matters that require my more focused attention. To the UGI command I plead my case hasn't Letric Tech suffered enough, and to Lortech why hasn't she been given the other side of the story. The Imperium is very different from AULTech Industries and with each passing moment they continue to try to start a new life for themeselves hoping that the differences they make today might be used to make up for the their mistakes and failures of the past. All real monsters of the war have been excuted what remains are the families of those who weren't the monsters they were he ones who were dragged into it because of their loyality to the real Letric Tech and the uncorrupted AulTech that once existed. I know you hate AulTech for killing of Taiidan children but that was the AUlTech under the android's rule, and the man you blamed wasn't just the android but its creator as well. '' ''Just remember that your history is just as dark as the way you paint this man's false legacy. The blame that you thrust upon him is your doing and the one you may have to live with. Forgive me from saying this much but if this is the UGI that your citzens are so proud of then i can't help label you the same as AulTech was during the war, i don't Speak for the Imperium, i speak for myself. I am from now to infinity, and till the end of the Omniverse. '' ''I am Techon. I am Aware. I am. Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Technology Category:Techon